guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Fissure of Woe
1,000,000 I've noticed that when you clear the FoW completely and do all the quests you get about 125,000 exp. 8 x 125,000 is one million, and it makes me wonder if that is intentional. Any thoughts?84.49.225.3 22:48, 7 January 2007 (CST) :All quests add up to 100kxp. that could be intentional, but could also not be. "about" is not really accurate. I would love finding out that a level 20 character in an 8-men party gets exactly 25kxp from all the monsters. however, I do not think I'm gonna test that. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:48, 8 January 2007 (CST) Of Names and Computer Games Ok, so now that I am almost done with the Fissure of Woe, I need to make a note here regarding the names of the areas of the Fissure: Where I knew that an area had a name I used it, this applies to: *Lake of Fire *Temple of War *Tower of Courage (location) *Tower of Strength (location) One area had a name in gaming lore I could not ignore: *Spider Cave The following areas, I completely conjured their names: *Burning Forest *Fissure Shore *Forest of the Wailing Lord *Great Battle Field They could have been named different names, such as Shadow Forest (named after the Shadow Army), the Beach (which is what it's called popularly), The Green Forest and the Dead Battle Field respectively. But I chose the present set of names after much thought (and I could provide my reasoning if the need arises). In any case, I just wanted to note which names came from me and which came from the game and which came from peers. This is for two reasons: a) It may well be that ArenaNet has different names for these areas. So, I don't want anyone to hate me if it turns out they do. b) To separate what is "non-negotiable" from what is "negotiable." Negotiation over the parts that I named is always open. --Karlos 21:53, 4 November 2005 (EST) added Zin Ku corridor to the line: "The reason being that if a party is wiped out in the Fissure, it is kicked back out to the Temple of the Ages or Ku Corridor" --Jade solari 04:51, 30 November 2006 (CST) Structure The current structure of the article differs a lot from other explorable areas. Now, the FoW isn't an explorable area like any other, but I still think we should try to apply the same general format and structure. I don't feel entitled to make the edit myself because I don't feel "at home" in the FoW. --Tetris L 23:23, 4 November 2005 (EST) :The Fissure and the UW are unique in that they are not a typical explorable area with unified terrain and monster set. They have sub-areas and each sub-area is more akin to an explorable area. So, let's look at the present template for explorable areas: :*Description: Exists in article. :*Exits: Not needed, there are no exits. Explanation of entry is provided. :*Bestiary: Very diverse. :*Bosses: Only two and both are available only upon taking quests. (A player would be nuts to go skil capping in the Fissure) :*NPCs: Lots of quest givers and a few idle NPCs plus one merchant/crafter :Now, I have been applying that template in a less formal way (because the articles are short) in the sub-area articles. i.e. You will see that each sub-area article has a description, then a list of monsters then exits and finally quests. Putting the description in paragraphs (as opposed to bulleted lists) is just a matter of taste. I don't reallylike a short article with 4 or 5 sections each having 2 bullet points. :So, to summarize, I am against turning the Fissure's page (and the UW's) into the same format as the other areas. I wouldn't mind turning the sub-areas into a more formalized shape. --Karlos 06:46, 5 November 2005 (EST) ::I don't have a problem with The Fissure of Woe not following the standard location format. As Karlos states it isn't exactly a standard explorable location, its more of a region entry (like Maguuma Jungle or Crystal Desert). I would however prefer that the sub-locations follow this structure. Things like the paragraph that tells you the monsters/NPCs doesn't help me at all, give me a bulleted list over that any day. With a list you can parse the information easily at a glance, a paragraph makes you dig into it to discern the info you need vs. the extraneous stuff. --Rainith 10:29, 5 November 2005 (EST) FoW Does WoE stand for war of Eternals? :Woe is an english word see here. It means grief or distress. --Karlos 17:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Heroes I managed to get in with my Heroes, wasn't expecting it at all - thought it was only ascended characters? Is that a bug? PsyDoll 06:25, 11 November 2006 (CST) :If you are ascended, so are your heroes. Not a bug, Im clearing it as I type this with full Hero party (waiting on defending the forgemaster atm) Ubermancer 03:01, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::The line "Players going into the Fissure are always level 20" from the text is not quite true - you can ascend w/o hitting level 20. Just went in there with another person who was level 19 with level 15-17 heros, an it's a great way to level them ;) --Zdain 11:44, 18 January 2007 (CST) Repeatable Quests Shouldn't quests available in FoW be added to Category:Repeatable_quests ? I was searching in this category for some interesting quest for my survivor wannabe char and I've found there quests from Sorrow's Furnance but none from FoW. Matek 09:34, 11 February 2007 (CST) Skales nerfed? Anyone knows if the location of the skales at the beach are nerfed? There seem to be much more of them and some skales are seperated from groups, making it very hard to run past them using the W/any solo farm build. :Haven't been there in a while, but there always were groups of moving ones. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:13, 17 February 2007 (CST) Pronounciation A question me and my friends argue about - how is FoW pronouned? - does it rhyme with woe or is it like owch? Elbereth 19:06, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I personally pronounce the acronym letter-by-letter. -PanSola 19:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I say "foe", but just Fissure is better imo. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:02, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :I've always said "fow" ("ow" starting with an F). -Auron 20:03, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I can't see the difference between F + ow and foe. I read both as f + "o". like Bow, Row, or No. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:16, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, I pronounce it "Fow", as in "bow" (the front of a boat, not the weapon), "cow", "sow", "now", etc. Then again, it's a player given abbreviation, and generally it's typed, so it doesn't matter how one says it. VegJed 14:51, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Fow for me, as well. Sometimes I say foe, however.--Nog64Talk 20:06, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::I say "fowe", because it's Fissure of Woe, so it's gotta rhyme if it can, right? But when i type it out in full it's always "Fissure of Whoa!" which tends to confuse a lot of the newbies...--Darksyde Never Again 11:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::I just say (prepare to be shocked!): Fissure of Woe. Abbreviations are for typing people, it's our duty to laugh REALLY hard at people saying internet acronyms out loud (or at least it should be). -Gildan Bladeborn 19:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Special Quests There are two special event quests that were only doable for a certain time, right? ("You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth" and In "Grenth's Defense") Shouldn't be mentioned that they can't be repeaded or even done these days? -- Zerpha The Improver 15:48, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :They occured in the UW. Underworld.--Renegade26 15:52, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Harmless Lava It might be me but I've noticed that all the lava in here doesn't cause burning and cripple. I've been on some near Khobay and the one around Nimros doesn't burn either. This happen to anyone else? --Blue.rellik 22:21, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :I couldn't even get onto the lava near Khobay. I think the reason is because you shouldn't be there ^^ --Vipermagi 16:12, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, tried several lava fields, and no damage or crippling effects for our team either. GW-Susan 17:14, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Shadow weapons It says here that FoW is the only place to get shadow weapons, but in the description of shadow blades (and maybe other shadow weapons) it says you can get them from the Nightfallen Garden. 62.56.100.231 03:41, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :right. fixed. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:48, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Mission Map in World Map When you are in the FoW and you open the World Map, the Mission Map will not display wholely. Well, not on my resolution. Anyone else seeing this? Closing it and reopening it does not help and you can't drag it either because it only shows the bottom right corner. Oh, and I have this on a 1280x800 screen. Blaze 10:19, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Just learned that it's the same thing with UW btw. Blaze 15:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I have thesame problem on my 800*600 screen. It didn't occur on my widescreen, but GW + Widescreen = no match. --Vipermagi 16:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Widescreenworks fine for me. It has the resolution in the options, so why wouldn't it? Blaze 21:39, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Added External Links Section - Videos and Guides If you guys don't like it, feel free to edit it out, or feel free to put in some of your own videos or guides. Rewards *Spawned from a chest at the Forge after completing all quests *The chest always contains: **Onyx Gemstone **Obsidian Shard **Obsidian Key *The chest also contains one random item: **Gold item **Gem Is that for the party or each player ? Hattor 11:36, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Each player --Blue.rellik 12:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for quick answering. :) Hattor 14:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) What the heck is this? I've completed the FoW monday last week and no chest. Some player-made stuff if you ask me. Screenshot or it didn't happen, as they say. --Progger 12:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :That's because it wasn't in the game monday last week. --Macros 12:57, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::My bad. Me hates A-net now. Damn it, spent 3,5 hours completing the FoW and they come up with some reward AFTER I'm done. Good thing I haven't done UW yet :| --Progger 13:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::Great, ANet owned us, Progger. -- -- (s)talkpage 17:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Are these rewards the same in normal and hard mode ? Hattor 17:15, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::There is no such thing called "Forge" in the Fissure. I'll change the noe after I find out where it spawns, will complete it in like an hour. Blaze 13:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::You gotta be kidding me? Ever heard of the FORGE master? He resides at the Forge >.< -- -- (s)talkpage 13:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, he resides at the Temple of War. Blaze 14:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::He's called the Forgemaster because he forges stuff. Blaze 14:27, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And do you ever see people calling it The Temple of War above Forge? -- -- (s)talkpage 14:28, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I just wanted this info to be correct. Also, I did not know what was meant with "The Forge". Neither did the 6 others in my team. This way there can be no mistakes. Blaze 14:55, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Meh, suppose you're right... -- -- (s)talkpage 14:56, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Yayz0r got a q9 15%^50 20/20 gold storm bow from final chest - inscribable to :D so apparently normal chests dont drop inscrutable items but the chest doth :Is it a 'yes' ? :D Hattor 16:30, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Chest dropped 2 shards for me (just finished an hour ago), so the random item can also be an Obsidian Shard. Is that considered a gem though? Also, aren't rewards doubled in HM? Or is that redundant by now? BladeDVD 08:48, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :The mallyx chest drops a single item even in HM, so it's not obvious. I'd like to know, too. 134.130.4.46 01:00, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Same and I'm sure plenty of people have cleared this in Hard Mode. So are the rewards doubled or not? 24.0.66.172 15:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Chest of Woe pic If someone would like to upload this to the wiki and link on the page... :Woah, that's one cool chest. UW chest looks roxxorx too, I've got a picture somewhere..--Progger 09:50, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::But we all know the best looking chest award goes to Jora, amirite? Chest of Whoa! Sorry, couldn't help myself. Rette Alarix 20:19, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::I lol'd. -- -- talkpage 21:27, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol. Well, I'm getting that chest pic up now. :) RoseOfKali 21:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Possible Bug? I was in the Fissure of Woe this evening with a group of people trying to complete quests in order to get the Eternal Conqueror of the Fissure of Woe statue for my Hall of Monuments. We completed all of the quests except for Slaves of Menzies and The Hunt. The group traveled to the Burning Forest entrance on the side of the Great Battle Field. We cleared a few groups at the start of the area. We were preparing to fight the next group when all of a sudden we were all instantly killed and told our party had been wiped out. We had not engaged in battle. We were just standing there and this happened. My first logical assumption was that some npc died. The npcs from the quests we cleared were not in any range of any patrols or monsters. So what gives? What happened? Is it another glitch with the area? Please help! Thanks. - Butterflybangs 07:04, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Some NPCs might wander quite a bit farther than you expected, after you are done with the mission. I know I got screwed by the Tower Mage from the Tower of Strength quest that way once. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:14, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Clear everything out of an area, sometimes its the only way to be sure a pesky NPC death doesn't cause a party wipe. Yes this takes more time but weighed versus the possibility of losing 2+ hours of work its worth it. By the way, I can't think of any circumstance off the top of my head where it doesn't tell you what you did wrong. For instance an NPC dies you will get a message before the "return to outpost" prompt appears should be easy to spot if an NPC death caused the party wipe. This is also the only way aside from resigning I can think of that would cause a full wipe instantly. Also to note if any of the unnamed NPC eternals die in the temple of war you fail...you really do need to clear practically everything out unless you get lucky for the win. 67.191.245.177 02:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :::Most likely one of the griffons was killed by a random patrol as they just sit there after finishing the quest, this happened to my group the other day, and we only had 1 shard wolf to kill to finish all quests....no one was smiling at the end of that run. Next time A Gift of Griffons will be finished very last. Jaxgreystar 20:48, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::When my guild clears FoW, we save the griffon quest for dead last. When we take the quest, we clear the path first of any near by mobs and then take them to the tower. It takes longer but at least we know our time won't be wasted by a wipe. 24.0.66.172 15:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Same here, I just finished and took out all of the patrols before the griffins. Made it much easier to transport them, as all we had to do was run. We got through without any odd bugs except for the game randomly stopping - skills being activated would still ripple, but not movement happened. Casters stood up dead straight as they were frozen, from a casting position. This happened a bunch. --Lurio Mystras | talk 05:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Fow Armor Wouldnt it rock if you could craft a 1.5k armor from the forgemaser that would be similar to the one of "Avatar of Balthazar" as shown here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Balthazar_form.jpg--King Of Kamelott 21:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :No, cause then AoB will loose it's last bits of cool. :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, its on my dream list, or maybe making available after completing all the quests. : ) --King Of Kamelott 01:57, 25 January 2008 (UTC) last revision (note addition) really usefull? Is this update (the note on the access about the guild) really needed? it doesn't add infos on the FOW itself.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 18:43, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Timeout? Our party got wiped after being inside for 4 hours. None of the key NPC's have been even attacked (we've slain almost every single foe in the area). So is it possible that after some certain time of being inside (4 hours in our case (NM)) parties get wiped? ::prolly not, we cleared whole area first, taking about 4.5 hours (including some breaks for snacks, etc), then went after quests (except first one, which must be done). Only a few deaths in one incident and 1 other death. GW-Susan 23:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Easy Peasy even in HM My guild clears FoW in HM in about 1.5-1.75 hours and it's not even hard. Idiotic Ursan makes it a total breeze. Maybe there should be a note on using Ursan as a strategy to complete it? Or course then that note should be in all places then... :Physical way takes about 1 hour. Ursan != advisable, imo. Paragons, Warriors, Dervishes and a monk or 2 is all you need. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:34, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::a good team of ursan's can clear in about 45min to an hour, ive seen teams totaly dominate in under 40min! Inscribable Weapons? i heard if you enter from Chantry, all drops from Chests in FoW will be inscribable, any truth to that? : I doubt it's only from Chantry, as fow/uw is core, i'd think they'd update it so that it can have inscribable weps no matter where you came from. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 21:48, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I thought that for a while myself, but no, it's not true. FoW drops will always be uninscrible, except for the Chest of Woe. 21:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::: wow, always thought they would update it as it's a core area, well you learn a new thing everyday I guess :) [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 22:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that would be nice... inscribable Chaos Axes plz. 17:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Shards when i am doing 600 with a smite in FOW HM, there are about 2-3 shards drops but when i do it in NM there are about 7-9 shards that drop has any one elce seen this--Thedreadlordpie 15:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) chest in Fow is it just me or is there no locked chests in FoW HM..... :You'd be looking for Obsidian Chests, not locked chests. Entropy ( ) 19:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::...In HM? Don't they also change?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::I thought it's like Urgoz where the chests are still Stoneroot Chests but now I can't remember. Anyway, one thing to remember for FoW is that you usually have to complete the quests before any of the locked chests will spawn. ANet did that to limit FoW chest runs. Entropy ( ) 19:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Even after doing all the quests, you probably won't see more than 5 chests in the entire Fissure. In my personal experience, anyway. --Macros 19:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::No area in the game should have more than 5 chests, as far as I know. Entropy ( ) 20:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Discord way Is it possible to do only the quests "Defend the Temple of War" and"Restore the Temple of War" on nm? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.116.121.119 ( ) . -I did full FoW with a friend and 6hero discord (Talk to me) 23:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :@Anon: No, you need to do The Eternal Forgemaster (quest), too :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 00:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Just cleared FoW in HM with a traditional party We had: 2 Warriors (both tanks), 2 Elementalists (Nuke), 1 Spiteful Spirit Necro, 1 Protection Monk, 1 Healing Monk, and 1 Spirit Spammer Ritualist. First attempt resulted in an immediate wipe, so some people left, and I re-gathered the party. The second attempt went on without a wipe at all, and although we died a few times, none of us gave up. We were originally there just to do the Zaishen Bounty for 10/15/09, but we wanted to see how far we could go without dying. One of our tanks left about after the 7th quest was done, but our remaining tank worked well. Took about 3.5 hours to clear the entire area and all quests with some breaks in between. I only got 2 obsidian shards though the entire run, where one monk got like 8! :( A lot of us had EOTN skills like Ebon Vanguard Assassin and Pain Inverter. We pulled through... so yes, it can still be done with a traditional FoW party, you don't need discord-way or trappers, etc... 11:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that's ever been in dispute. I almost always do FoW traditionalway. In fact, I earned my Legendary Survivor title on ritualist doing FoW clears. 11:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Healer, spirit spammer, or what? A F K When 18:12, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, now I've been spamming Nuke LFG FoW, and I get no one wanting to take me along at all. Everyone wants teams of T1 T2, 100B, MT, EoE, MoP, etc.... Trust me guys, it can still be done the old-school way. I'm just really pissed right now since in America Dist 1 I can't get into any groups at all. 18:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC)